Crash Bandreboot
Characters #Crash Bandicoot #Coco Bandicoot #Dr. Neo Cortex #Nitrus Brio #N.Gin #Tawna Bandicoot #Polar #Tiny Tiger #Dingodile #Ripper Roo #Pinstripe Potoroo #The Komodo Bros. Story Objectives *Collect the Power Crystal *Crack all crates *Find the gem (hidden in the level) *Get a gem in another level and make it to the platform without dying. (Gem Path) *Beat the level in a certain time (Relic Run) *Beat a designated segment in a certain time (Rush Routes: Combination of Relic Runs and Death Routes/Bonus Rounds) *Find the hidden platform without dying. (No-Death Route) *Do something really risky to reach a difficult segment that will hold a great prize (Death Route) *Don't kill any enemies *Kill all enemies *Don't touch anything: crates, wumpa, enemies NOTHING. Ideas *During Crash's first interaction with Polar, Crash fails to get on top of Polar properly and the two of them enter a rollerbrawl and fall off course from the actual level Crash intended to go into, instead going to a different level off to the side. Boss Battles *Eelectric: Created from Sewer Level. Gameplay Style *Platformer *Pet Pal *Sky-Diving: Used for certain segments of levels, Bonus Rounds and entire levels, sky-diving levels require the meddlesome marsupial to Belly Flop from somewhere and aim to get all the crates he can. Modes Singleplayer *Story Mode *Freeplay Mode *Map Mode Multiplayer *The Great Crate Crackin' Capers *Bandi-sking Crash's Abilities Though he initially starts with his Crash 1 abilities, that being Jump and Spin, over time Crash will gain tons of new abilities *Jump *Spin *Super Spin *Double Jump *Gripping Gloves *Wall-Jump *Spinfinite *Wumpazooka Mrk 1 (can be upgraded to Mrk 2) *Slide *Crawl *Belly Flop *Super Belly Flop *Crouch Jump *High Slide Jump *Long Slide Jump *Super Slide Jump Set-Ups Costumes Crash can wear numerous costumes based on his friends and the like. Gimmicks #Level that gets infected with a poisonous gas, making all Wumpa do damage #Crash can't advance until he sets off all the nitro, but quickly finds a Nitro Trigger Switch. After hitting it however, it breaks and Crash finds that he must scower the building for the real trigger switch. #Gem that can only be reached if Crash in Aku Mode and double jumps an Iron Crate (that's been bouncing on an Arrow Crate) into a detonator which sets off a significant amount of Nitro covering the Gem. #Wa-Wa takes away double jump Difficulty Differences #Very Easy #Easy #Normal #Hard #Relentless *Crates reset after dying *Hints *TNT/Nitro OHKO'ing Levels #N.Ter the N.Sanity #Cortex Power Remake # Items #Power Crystal #Gem #Relic #Basic Crate #Question/? Crate #Bounce Crate #Arrow Crate #Aku Crates #1-UP/Crash Crates #Iron Crate #Iron Arrow Crate #Switch/! Crates #TNT #Nitro #Nitro Triggering Crate # Special Animations Idle *Crash cryptically looks back and forth like he does in Crash 1. *Crash picks his ear and wipes it on himself (the end of Crash Twinsanity). *Crash plays with a yoyo; ocassionally wrapping himself up in an attempt to do a sick trick before spinning himself loose (Crash 3). *Crash throws a Wumpa Fruit up, but fails to catch it making it splatter on his face (Crash 1). *Crash juggles Wumpa Fruit. *Crash stretches and yawns (Twinsanity) *Crash cracks his knuckles by stretching his arms out with his fingers connected and palms outward (Twinsanity) *Crash shutters when exposed to cold weather (Cortex Strikes Back, Warped, Wrath of Cortex). *Crash sticks his tongue out and sits down, wiping sweat off his brow. *If Crash has Aku Aku in a hot level, he may use him as a fan. *Crash pulls out a wumpa fruit and eats it. *Crash scratches one leg with the other. Die-O-Ramas Crash has always had a variety of unique, hilarious deaths but Tag Team Racing took this in a unique and clever direction by making his deaths collectable in the form of "Die-O-Ramas". Taking this into a main series game, Crash Bandreboot features Die-O-Ramas integrated into stages (said deaths being able to be viewed at any time by visiting the Deatheater in Crash's house) rather than in-game cutscenes. For example... Normal #Spin Out: Basic death animation from Crash 1 where screen fades to black and Crash spins around before falling on his back. #Strangled by Snake #The enemy Snake bites Crash, causing him to fall over and twitch #Bug Crushed: Crash gets run over by the boulder like a bug. #Boulder Breaker: Crash gets crushed by the boulder, but it keeps rolling until it hits the screen, cracking it. #Steamy Sauna: If Crash makes contact with steam, he'll take a dip in it to relax and unwind...only to be dissolved into steam moments later. #Crash Cubed: Crash falls into ice water and is frozen in a block of ice. #Angel Ascent Harp: Crash dies and turns into an angel, playing a harp. #Angel Ascent (Flute): Crash dies and turns into an angel, playing a flute. #Angel Ascent (Angry): Crash dies and turns into an angel, but not before folding his arms and pouting. #Angel Ascent (Praying): Crash dies and turns into a praying angel. #Burnt Bandicoot: If Crash lands on magma, he'll yell "Whoa!" and come out covered in soot. #Molten Marsupial: Apparently this can actually happen in game so I'm a fraud but if Crash lands in a wider body of magma he'll scream "Whoa" multiple times. In Bandreboot, Crash screams Whoa in a multitude of times making him sound as though he's immitating Mario when he falls in lava in a 3D game. #The Burnt Side: If Crash body slams into magma he'll sit there limbs stretched out like one of his drowning animations but will soon lift his upper torso up by using his arms, only to reveal his face and front have been burnt to a crisp. #Crash to Ash: If hit by flames, Crash will be disintegrated into ashes. #Crash Dashes to Ashes: If using burnt while using Crash Dash, Crash will be turnt to ashes with a running pose, then blown away by the wind. (Twinsanity) #Kicked Your Acid: If Crash lands in acid, he'll be reduced to a skeleton. #Dying over a pit ocassionally causes Crash to turn to the camera and hold a sign that says "Whoa!" before plummeting. #Crash falls into a pit with a whistle playing that concludes when only his shoes rise from the pit. #When crushed by a falling object, Crash will be smooshed so that only his head and shoes remain, one eye closed and the other a "+". #A Radical Death: On ocassion, if killed by regular means Crash will do his dramatic death from Crash of the Titans/Mind Over Mutant #Jacked Up: Similar to the previous death, if Crash is killed under regular circumstances, he'll imitate Jak's death animation. If with Aku Aku, he'll give a quote similar to how Daxter does. #If pricked by floor spears, Crash will hop to the ceiling and latch onto it while shivering in fear. #Crash is hit by darts, paralyzing him and causing him to fall over. #Crash falls into the water and goes belly up. #Crash falls into the water and suffocates before resurfacing with his limbs still submerged #Crash drowns and resurfaces belly down in his Belly Flop pose. #Making contact with a TNT causes Crash to combust, leaving only his eyes, shoes, boxers and shorts. #If hit by a puffer fish Crash inflates like one. #A very deliberate one requiring Crash to barely get hit by an axe. Said hit causes Crash to keep running only for it to be revealed that his back was slashed off, as it falls off. #If hit by any of Wa-Wa's attacks Crash will be converted into water. #Crash is electrocuted and his limbs spread (Crash 1) #Crash is electrocuted and his skeleton is visisble (Cortex Strikes Back, Warped) #If Crash drowns in shallow water, he doesn't. He hits rock bottom really fast and folds his arms while waiting. #In motorcycle/jeep levels if Crash drives over a pit and dies he'll do his pit death animation from CTR/CNK Pet Pal Animations #Polar's Angel Ascent: After hitting an orca, Crash will turn into an Angel and fly off with Polar, annoyed. #Polar trips over a short object and sends Crash flying. Crash is buried in the snow upside from the stomach down and Polar comes to help him #Polar runs into a taller object causing Crash to splat against it. Right before Crash lands on Polar, Polar backs up and Crash lands on his back. Miscellaneous *Papa Polar will laugh at Crash if he dies.